


Day 7: Nature

by Night_StormCaptain



Series: Pidge Ship Week [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Homesickness, pidge ship week, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_StormCaptain/pseuds/Night_StormCaptain
Summary: Pidge takes it upon herself to alleviate Lance's homesickness.





	Day 7: Nature

Allura had been confused but accommodating of Pidge’s request to repurpose the pool deck.  Hunk had been bemused but willing to help her haul enormous boxes of finely crushed glass into her new experiment space.  Nobody dared to ask what she was working on, or why she disappeared in there whenever she wasn’t needed and many of the times she was.  None of her friends knew that she had vowed to mimic nature itself.

Aside from during battles, Pidge’s exchanges mostly involved making strange requests and cryptic comments.

“What do you need extra artificial gravity generators for?” Coran would ask.  Pidge would simply smirk at him.

“Why did you order this much salt, Hunk?” Keith would demand, staring at the pile of shipping crates.  Hunk would protest that he hadn’t, and Pidge would fess up, never explaining her motivation.

“What’s with the giant fish tank?”  Lance would try to sound nonchalant, but his face would betray his interest.  Pidge would wink at him and retreat into her project.

After many, many long vargas of work and no sleep, Pidge finally completed her project.  When she switched on the gravity generators and found that she had them perfectly calibrated at last, she pumped the air with a fist.  “Yes!”  Quickly shutting off the generators, the lights, and the fans, she slammed the door shut and ran to the bridge.  “Lance!  I need you!”

Lance leaped to his feet.  “What is it?  What’s wrong?”

Unwilling to give away the surprise, Pidge grabbed him by the arm, dragging him to the elevator that would lead to the repurposed pool deck.  “I can’t wait for you to see it,” she enthused as they ascended toward her creation.

“See what, exactly?”

“A thing I made for you.”  She grinned, practically bouncing with nervous excitement.  She had never done something this huge just on a whim before, and she hoped Lance would like it.

The elevator slowed to a halt, and Pidge took Lance’s hand.  “Close your eyes.”

“Okay…”  Still looking confused, Lance did as she instructed.  He gripped her hand tightly as she led him through the hallways to the door of her creation.  When she stopped to open the door, he asked, “Can I open them?”

“Not quite yet.  Stay here.”  Pulling Lance just barely into the room and closing the door behind him, Pidge flipped her master switch.  The gravity generators, set up with the exact angles and intensity of Earth and its moon at high tide, activated and set the water in motion.  Projectors hidden around the room turned the dome she had built within the pool deck into a pale blue sky with white clouds scudding across it and a light modeled to match the heat and light emission of their sun shining down on the sand.  A gentle breeze, tinged with the scent of salt, ruffled their hair.  “ _ Now  _ you can open them.”

Lance opened his eyes, blinking against the sudden brightness.  “Pidge, you didn’t.”

“I did.”

“Is this what you’ve been working on for the last four phoebs?”

Pidge nodded.  “Do you like it?”  In response, Lance turned away, and Pidge’s heart sank.  “I messed up, didn’t I?”

Silence.

“I mean, I knew you missed Earth and home, so I thought maybe if I made you a beach, it might make you feel better.  It’s the best I could do, but I guess it’s not natural, and it’s not really Earth…”

Pidge trailed off as Lance turned back around to face her, his eyes now shining with tears.  “Y-you made this for me?”  She nodded hesitantly, only to find herself engulfed in a crushing hug.  “I love it.”


End file.
